lordoftheringsanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Oin
was a dwarf. He appeared only in The Hobbit (Animated). He was killed by the Watcher in the Water in Moria, When it was attacked by the Orcs. Category:Deceased Category:The Hobbit Category:Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Heroes Biography Bilbo Baggins Oin was one of the members of the group who arrived to the house of Bilbo Baggins one morning, looking for a burglar and Bilbo had been chosen. Then their leader Thorin Oakenshield tells Bilbo their story, Long ago there was a place called Lonely Mountain and this was the home of his people until a Dragon came up and stole their treasure. Thorin was the last descendant of the Dwarf King. So then Bilbo signes a contract and then the journey would begin the next day. Trolls At one point Gandalf was absent and Balin found trolls and Thorin tells Bilbo to go steal some meat from the trolls. But then Bilbo gets caught and tells the Dwarves to run for it. But the Dwarves are caught and pushed into bags. But then Gandalf turns it to day and the trolls become stone. Then Bilbo finds the troll’s cave and Thorin and Gandalf claim blade’s and Bilbo claims a dagger. Then Gandalf gives Thorin a map of Lonely Mountain and tells him the secret entrance, then he gives him the key. Then they leave the cave. Rivendell Then Gandalf takes them to Rivendell the valley of the Elves were Elrond dwells. Then they feast with Elrond. Then Elrond tells Thorin that his sword is called Orcrist the Goblin Cleaver and tells Gandalf his sword is called Glamdring the Foe Hammer. Then he looks and the map and reads something that can only be read when the moon shines behind them and says “Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks and the last light of the setting sun whole shine upon the keyhole. Then they leave. Goblins and Wargs At the Misty Mountain Bilbo tells that they being robbed then Thorin tells the Goblins are upon them and them the Dwarves try to escape up they are caught and taken to The Great Goblin. The Great Goblin nearly age Thorin but Gandalf killed him and them they all ran but Bilbo fell into a cave. Then the Goblins came with the Wargs and so they all ran up into trees. But then the Eagles came from above and carried the Dwarves to the edge of Mirkwood Forest. Mirkwood Then Gandalf left for good and Bilbo as his replacement. Then Bilbo led the Dwarves through Mirkwood until the Dwarves has been caught by Spiders. But then Bilbo saves them. But then they are captured by the Wood Elves and are inprisoned by The Elven King. But then Bilbo saves them by pushing them into barrels and head of to Laketown. Smaug Then they arrive at Laketown and meet Bard the Guardsmen and them the Dwarves set off to the Lonely Mountain. Then they arrive and them the secret entrance opens and Bilbo goes in the Mountain they wish him good luck. Then Bilbo leaves the Mountain and Smaug goes to Laketown. War Then a week later Bard comes to ask for gold because he killed Smaug. Then Eleven King asks for gold but Thorin refuses so War starts. The next day as they were about to attack Gandalf tells the kings that Goblins are conning so then they ll fight the Goblins. Oin survives the battle. Death 48 years after The Hobbit he goes to Moria and reclaims it with Balin and Ori. But 5 years later when Orcs attack he is killed by the Watcher in the Water trying to escape. Appearance Oin has gray hair in braids. He wears an orange cloak with grey boots. Oin also wears a black hat. Oin wears inside his cloak a grey outfit. Oin looks almost the same as his brother Gloin. Trivia *Oin is one of the Dwarves who does not speak at all in the film. *Oin looks almost identical to his brother Gloin expect for clothing. *Oin is one of the three Dwarves who goes to Moria. The other two are Balin and Ori